Bridgeopedia Wiki:Username policy
This policy describes what kinds of usernames are acceptable on Bridgeopedia and how unacceptable or doubtful usernames can be dealt with. It also specifies that a user account should be used only by one person, and that in most cases one person should use only one account. You choose your username when creating a user account. All contributions made using that account will then be attributed to the chosen username (contributions made while not logged in to any account are attributed to the user's IP address. It is also possible to request a change of username, and have your past contributions re-attributed to the new name. Guidance for new users Your username is a nickname that will identify your account and thereby all of your contributions to Bridgeopedia. It can be your real name, if you so choose, but you should be aware of the risks involved in editing under your real name. Bear in mind that, once chosen, a username cannot be easily changed. If you choose "Dr. Franz Schröder", then your doctorate will be evident on history pages and, unless you change your signature, on all posts to talk pages. If you prefer to be less formal, leave off the title. The software will not allow you to register with a username that is already in use, or one that appears too similar to one that is already in use. Inappropriate usernames This section lists the types of usernames that are considered inappropriate. The same criteria also apply to signatures. These lists are not necessarily exhaustive. Use common sense in applying these rules (such as a word that may seem offensive in one context may have another, more benign meaning in another context). For guidance on how to deal with inappropriate names if encountered, see "Dealing with inappropriate usernames" below. Misleading usernames The following types of username are not permitted because they may be misleading in a way that disrupts the project: *Usernames that impersonate other people *Usernames that give the impression that the account has userrights which it does not have; e.g., by containing the terms "administrator", "bureaucrat", "oversight", or similar terms, such as "admin", "sysop", or "moderator". *Usernames which could be easily misunderstood to refer to a "bot" or a "script" (which alludes to automated editing processes), unless the account is of that type. *Usernames including phrases such as "bridgeopedia", "fandom", "wikia", or similar if they give the incorrect impression that the account may be officially affiliated with Wikia or one of its projects. *Usernames which resemble IP addresses (as these are expected to designate non-logged-in users). Disruptive or offensive usernames The following types of usernames are not permitted because they are disruptive or offensive: *Usernames that are likely to offend other contributors, making harmonious editing difficult or impossible; e.g., by containing profanities or referencing controversies. *Usernames that contain or imply personal attacks. *Usernames that seem intended to provoke emotional reaction ("trolling"). *Usernames that otherwise show a clear intent to disrupt Bridgeopedia. Note that usernames that are inappropriate in another language, or that represent an inappropriate name with misspellings and substitutions, or do so indirectly or by implication, are still considered inappropriate. Usernames implying shared use Because Bridgeopedia's policy is that usernames should not be shared between more than one individual, usernames that imply the likelihood of shared use are not permitted. This means that: *Usernames that are simply names of companies or groups are not permitted *Personal usernames that imply shared access, such as "Jack and Jill", are not permitted. *Usernames that are names of posts within organizations, such as "Secretary of the XY Foundation", are not permitted, as such a post may be held by different persons at different times. *However, usernames are acceptable if they contain a company or group name but are clearly intended to denote an individual person, such as "Mark at WidgetsUSA", "Jack Smith at the XY Foundation", "WidgetFan87", etc. Remember that promotional editing is not permitted regardless of username. Confusing usernames Some usernames appear problematic without fitting clearly into any of the above categories. This is often the case with confusing or extremely lengthy usernames, which are highly discouraged but which are not so inappropriate on their own as to require action. Confusing usernames can often be a red flag for other problems. An editor with a confusing username or signature may be blocked sooner than usual for other inappropriate behavior such as disruption or vandalism, if their confusing username contributes to the disruption. Dealing with inappropriate usernames If you encounter an inappropriate username as described above, there are various actions you might take. Use common sense in making your choice, and avoid "biting" newcomers. Consider leaving well enough alone If the name is not unambiguously problematic, it may be sensible to ignore it. Assume good faith, and also note that except in extreme cases, it is probably not worth taking action unless the user has made at least one recent edit. Talk to the user If you see a username that is problematic but was not obviously created in bad faith, politely draw the user's attention to this policy, and try to encourage them to create a new account with a different username. Report blatant violations If you think a username needs to be immediately blocked and is an obvious case, report it to any . Note that this should only be used for violations which you think clearly merit immediate blocks, without warning. Do not both warn a user or discuss the matter with a user and at nearly the same time report them to admins for blocking, as if they are blocked they may no longer be able to change their username without hassles.